Wizard’s Clay
by Closet Lovers
Summary: After the great war is won, no one is left to rejoice. Only four witches and wizards remain, and they were only babies when it happened! Now they must uncover the past, and build a new wizarding world.


Chapter 1: Breaking Barriers

Disclaimer: I don't own this and you know it. I only own the OC's, plot, and everything else you don't recognize.

Fare Dose flipped a quarter into the air, towards the waitress, before getting up to leave. The bar and grill reeked of liquor and smoke, and he was sure suffocation was bout to take place. He grabbed his skateboard before jogging to the door. No one paid him much heed as he jumped onto his skateboard and flew across the street. Cars didn't matter to him at the moment, getting away from that wreak is all that matter. Why had he agreed to meet Thorne there? He had to admit it was a stupid idea. Thorne hadn't even shown up to discuss some summer plans, as he was probably to busy trying to get noticed by other people.

Shaking the memory out of his head he quickly made his way through London with no destination in mind. Not many people paid attention to the short, skinny, dark brown haired boy. It was the middle of the summer, and to them he was just another skater looking for something to break. In reality, he really wasn't, but it didn't stop others from thinking that.

Fare's brown eyes quickly picked obstacles up that he would have to avoid on the board. After reaching Fye, the local music shop, he hopped off the board only to be knocked onto the ground by another person.

"What the hell was that for?" Fare coughed out as he shock his head and looked up. A large grin spread over his face when he saw it was a pretty teenage girl with purple hair and green eyes. She was a small figure, probably around 5'1" and very skinny. 'How the heck did she knock me over?' He thought as she looked at how small she was. Her eyes were darting back and forth, as if she hadn't even realized she'd knocked someone over.

Bringing himself up to his feet, Fare stood in front of her, blocking her range of sight. A small look of concentration appeared on her pretty face before she started jumping up and down trying to look over his shoulder.

A laugh escaped from Fare, "Are you looking for someone? Or do you just like to hop around a lot, staring over strangers shoulders?"

The girl stopped bouncing, and many people returned to what they were doing before they started staring at the girl stupidly. "Heyya! I'm looking for Cal? Know him? Tall, big ego, stupid, full of himself, stupid? Know him?"

If gravity wasn't in effect, Fare was sure she'd bounce away, because there wasn't a moment she wasn't moving. Fare was wondering how she got through five minutes without having a killer headache. Racking his brain he tried to remember if he knew anyone by the name of Cal, but the name didn't strike any memories. "Sorry, can't say I've seen him, I don't even know him."

Fare was surprised when she didn't look down cast at all by his answer. Her grin was still evident, when suddenly she just grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the building.

"What are you doing!" Fare barked as he nearly fell flat on his face because of the sudden jerk. Thanks to his good balance he remained on his feet and followed her into the music store.

"Going inside, silly." She giggled, pulling him into one of the isles labeled "Rock". _At least she has really good taste,_ Fare thought as he saw the girl pick up a CD labeled, "The Ramones".

Awkwardness was setting in for Fare as he watched the girl pick up random rock albums and scan the back before setting them down again. In truth, he didn't even know the girl's name, which was making the whole situation of being dragged around awkward. Finally he decided to say something, "Err, so I see you like rock."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Fare thought as he tried to think of something better and more tactful to say. The girl turned to him and smiled, "Yep! Mostly punk or emo."'

Before Fare could say anything else she turned back towards the CD's again. So he decided to follow her, "So what's your name?"

She put back another CD before answering, "Auria White, you?"

_Finally, this is getting somewhere! _ "I'm Fare Dose. So... who's this Cal guy your looking for?"

Auria turned towards him, with a goofy look on her face, "Oh, some dimwit I'm related to. He was supposed to meet me here today after his football practice... But with all the air in his head the idea must have floated away."

Fare laughed in spit on himself, because that Cal person sounded a lot like people he knew that went to his school and played sports... Jocks and preps is what he liked to call the type. "Sounds like it happens a lot."

Auria nodded before going back to looking at the CD's organized on the racks before her, "Ya, it happens all the time. I'm surprised he doesn't forget to tie his shoes before going to practice."

Shaking his head, Fare went up beside her and started looking with her. "Whatcha looking for?"

A frustrated sigh escaped Auria's lips, "I'm trying to find Hawthorne Heights new album. Every time I come here it's not in!"

A smile appeared on Fares lips as he grabbed her arm and led her outside of the building. It took them a second to get used to the light, before Auria finally asked him why they left the store.

Fare reached into his bad and withdrew a CD, "Here you can have this. I already have a copy at my place."

Upon seeing the title on the CD case Auria started jumping up and down, and let out a squeal. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Before he could hand it over, it flew from his hands into Auria's hands, who was about two feet away. Auria didn't seem to notice it amide her happiness, but Fare sure as hell did. "What the heck was that!"

Auria stopped bouncing at Fare's outburst. An amazed look was present on his face as he was looking at the CD now in Auria's hands. "What was what?"

"That! What you just did!" Fare exclaimed, but he quickly saw a look of confusion cross Auria's face. "One second the CD was in my hand, the next it's in yours. I qualify that as crazy."

_I swear that smile is painted on there, or she's officially insane... _Fare thought as Auria just shrugged and started walking down the sidewalk, leaving him behind. After jogging a bit he caught up and walked beside her. _Why am I following her?_

"Sooo... What have you been doing all summer?" Fare asked as he clipped his board onto the back of his skate bag and then slung over his shoulder.

"Hmm, just a sec." Auria mumbled as she fumbled with the CD and a cellphone. "Sorry, egoistic needs a checkup!"

They both stopped walking as she started punching in numbers and shifted around while it rang. When someone picked up see started rambling on right away, "Cal, you were supposed to meet me at Fye's today! Mum's having a right fit about you not showing up at home at the set time, and you know one of these days your not going to be able to go out! Loosen the jock strap and go home before mum yells at me, you air head. I swear this is the last time I get in trouble because you want to go get drunk..."

_Breathing must not be a necessity for her,_ Fare shook his head, watching her babble on and on, without even letting the receiver on the other end get a chance to talk. This was the first time he had seen her smile gone, she seemed pretty angry at this Cal figure. By the sound of it she wasn't much for drinking either.

"I mean it, I'm telling mum your not my responsibility when I get home. Jeez... Stop smoking you dip shit! When I see you I'm going to break all your fingers and pin your lips shut. That isn't good for you. Remember..."

Fare was starting to get uncomfortable because he felt like he was ease dropping. Family matters were secret sometimes, and he knew that even if it wasn't from his own experiences. Fare started stuttering, "I- I'm sorry, I'll see you later."

The "pissed" mod disappeared from Auria's eyes immediately after he said that. She slammed the phone shut and shoved it into her bag before her hyper-ness settled back in. "Sorry 'bout that, my mum makes me look after Cal, but he's never in his right mind."

"So who's Cal anyways?" Fare pondered. _Seems to be mentioned enough..._

"My older brother. Mum knows he has a screw loose, which is why I'm usually in charge." She frowned, before continuing, "He didn't used to be like that, but after I was born he thought dad was giving me more attention, or some shit..."

"I'm sorry..." Fare began before being cut off.

"Shut up, and don't be sorry." Was all Auria offered before they started walking again. Before Fare knew what was happening Auria had his hand and was squeezing it. He looked up at her in surprise and found a questioning look on Auria's face. Following her gaze he saw a tall teenager with short spiky brown hair, and hazel eyes look around. Before Fare could get a better look Auria was dragging him up to the older teen. A look of surprise came upon Fare's face when Auria started yelling at the wasted teen, "What do you think your doing Cal! You fuck face, I'm going to kill you for this! I'll tell mum and she's never going to let you back in that house! I don't think I want you back in that house..."

A look of disgust appeared on her face as she looked at her older brother. Cal had a dazed look, and dirt smudges all over his face. Overall, he looked like a regular drunk that had just been kicked from a pub for to many fights.

The shouting from the short plum colored hair girl caught a few peoples attention, who were now sending dirty looks at the trio. It had surprised Fare as well. She had been so _hyper_ one second the next she's ripping off someone's head.

Auria shook her head and let out a deep sigh, "Come on Cal, we need to go to Aunt Fernes, because mum said she's staying there for the weekend and wants us there right away."

The daze disappeared from Cal's features, "Okay, what time we supposed to be there?"

Once again Auria started to look angry, but once she glanced over at Fare the look disappeared again, "Well, we were supposed to be on the train an hour ago, so we'll need to catch another one. Hey Fare, you wanna tag along until the train comes? 'Cause I really don't want to be alone in King's Cross with my brother..."

Fare snapped back to attention again, and realized Auria hadn't let go of his hand. After seeing him look at their hands she quickly let go and blushed a deep red. Fare smiled at her, then nodded, "Sure, my parents don't expect me to come home tonight. They think I'm staying at my friends house, but he never showed up to pick me up."

"Oh, okay, let's go then!" Auria said, her sugar-boost on full again. And she started walking down the street once again, except this times towards King's Cross. Cal stayed back a little ways with a frown on his face, and his hands shoved in his pocket. Fare thought he looked like a child that didn't get what he had wanted. Fare walked alongside Auria as they made their way to the station. A long walk was ahead of him so he decided to strike up another conversation with Auria, "So do you always make friends out of random people you run into at Fye?"

A huge grin was on Fare's face as she responded, "Nah, your lucky, and plus you didn't have anyone else with you, so I thought I'd give you some company!"

Fare flashed a smile at her and after twenty more minutes of walking they arrived at King's Cross and found it nearly empty. After checking the charts they found that the next train was in three hours. So they walked over to barrier nine to wait out the long hours. After a few minutes Auria started to whistle and sway her head from side to side, in an attempt to occupy herself.

Her whistles were drown out as someone started to yell, "Shit! Shit! Train - almost - there!"

A teenage girl who looked to be around fifteen was running straight toward them, looking around frantically for the right train. In her attempts to find the number she didn't see were she was going.

Auria yelled out as the girl and her cart flew out of control as the girl tripped, "Watch out!"

The three didn't have any time to move out of the way, and before they knew it they were flying backwards, and expecting to hit the brick wall behind them. Nothing. The four clueless teenagers had just stumbled upon a secret that had been hidden away for years. The wizarding world was once again uncovered after years of being deserted.

**Authors Note** - Okay as you can tell this is an ALL OC STORY! So typically, I need some good constructive critism on the OC's and wether or not you think they are to Mary Sue-ish. Please Review!


End file.
